


The Bear is a Wolf

by CreeDeluje



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreeDeluje/pseuds/CreeDeluje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Teddy Lupin goes back in time and gets to meet his father</p><p> </p><p>IF YOU LIKE PLEASE COMMENT! IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE PLEASE COMMENT!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT

“My name is Teddy, I live in London, I’m a Gryffindor, and though it may come as a surprise, my favorite color is blue.” I joke and point to my mop of blue curls. It succeeds in getting a chuckle, same as the last two times.

Class three, same icebreakers. You’d think a school of magic would posses a little originality. 

 

Last year I tried the normal thing. Brown hair brown eyes and nose glued to a book, Theodor was the next Hermione Granger, and the original was quite proud. However, that cover was blown during the potions final. The boy next to me caused an explosion of catastrophic proportions. It scared the living bejesus out of me but the class wasn’t staring at the small crater in the middle of the room. No, they were staring at my hair that had blown back and turned bright blue, the shade I naturally revert to. Well that and the ears. The ears are a newish development and they only join the party when it’s least convenient. I was sent to the infirmary for suspected accidental magic but passed the class with literally flying colors anyway. 

 

This year I’m trying a new approach, being me. Now I haven’t exactly figured out who that is, I’ve always felt pulled about 9 different ways, but this is the year I’m going to find out. 

The class passes uneventfully and I find myself subconsciously plotting ways to torment the newest Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. She’s assured us that we will be focusing on the textual side of DADA. “The data part of DADA if you will.” Insert grating girlish giggle for good measure.

 

I must say I find this version of DADA to be just a bit boring after growing up with Harry Potter himself. I wouldn’t dare let these guys know that though, so I pretend I don’t know the unforgivable curses. 

I’m going to have to beg Mcgonagall to let me test out of this one, or I’ll be bald by the end of the week. 

 

Speaking of which. Harry was teaching me the patronus charm before I left but Ginny rushed us out the door before I could really work on it. It’d give me something to do tonight at least. Normally you’d hang out with friends on the first night. Unfortunately the few I’d managed to befriend last year have all decided to ignore my presence for various reasons. 

 

Quidditch tryouts are tomorrow. Maybe there’s home there? And Dumbledore’s army has continued as a club, Merlin knows I’m qualified for that one. Or practical jokes maybe? I do have an uncle in the business. Dragon’s maybe? I've got an uncle for that too. It seems there’s nothing that is free of ties to my family. I see evidence of them everywhere. 

The Weasleys, Heros of the wizarding world. Harry Potter, THE chosen one. Hermione, the brightest witch of her age, and the generation after apparently. Though I might be able to beat her scores in Divination. Quidditch is swarming with pictures and trophies from them. A picture of the father I don’t remember, despite being constantly reminded of him in case I might forget and mistake someone living for my parents, hangs with the staff photos. I feel like the sort of reverence and affection the rest of the world holds for my bios requires meeting them. To me, they seem like fictional characters or names from a chapter in my history book.

I take a right turn and head away from the dining hall to the owlery where I can be amongst my feathered friends. 

 

I’m not hungry in the slightest. Yesterday before leaving for another glowing year at Hogwarts. we had a huge extended family breakfast with Ron, Hermione, Rose, and Hugo at the same table that normally sits four; Ginny,Lily, Albus and James. Harry works late and I am not the biggest fan of family meals so I usually wait for Harry to get home and eat with him. Sometimes depending on work Ginny and Harry switch roles. But this breakfast was special and it was a requirement I attend. It was nice to be surrounded by friendly faces. Would have been nicer to be not actually surrounded and even have some elbow room, but that’s alot to ask at any Weasly event. 

 

Rose being overly talented was accepted a year early. But it’s only a few months off seeing as her birthday’s in may. James is about as average as i am but doesn't seem to mind having a built in friend. They’ve been thick as thieves for as long as I can remember, sometimes literally. He’s only half a year younger than me but I tower over him. I seem to have gotten that gene from my father; at least that’s what Harry says. 

Hermione was teary and bustling about the entire meal, her time turner whizzing about the room like a snitch as she whirled. Ginny tried to convince her to sit and enjoy the meal but Hermione wasn’t having that. My guess is because she was enjoying it from the corner using Harry’s invisibility cloak. She had wanted to make it the best moment and relive it as well. I don’t blame her but she’s lucky I don’t rat her out. 

Something is wrong with my eyes, or so I’ve concluded, because I can see the general silhouette of people when they are “invisible” to others. I’m vaguely curious which of these Hermiones used the time turner and came back as the other. Personally I would be the one in the corner, then go back and have my other self take care of the meal when I was more emotionally stable and knew everything that was going to go wrong. I try not to think about it though. Time travel makes my head hurt.

The bustling Hermione filled up my tea thirteen times. I was at about as awkward an angle as could be so she had to lean haphazardly to do so and the time turner kept knocking into the cup. I forced down all thirteen because I didn’t have the heart to tell her; it was bitter and granulated. No one else seemed to share in my delema. Three plates later and too many retold stories of the glory days to count we were finally off to the train station. I gave quick hugs to Harry and the rest gave Albus who was crying about being left behind my best “Teddy Bear” hug and exited to give the families time alone. I have always felt like more of a well loved long term guest then a real part of the Potters. 

I remember being much younger and listening in to Harry and Ginny argue, “Why can’t he just have our last name? It’d make him feel like he’s ours, like he’s a part of the family. He already is feeling left out and James is the only competition.”

“No Ginny, we’ve had this conversation. That’s just it. He’s not our child, he’s Lupin and Tonks’ and I’m not going to just assimilate Teddy in and let him forget them!”

“He won’t forget them! Harry, you tell him stories about them and always say things like “Your father was a great man” or “Your mother used to do that.” He’s not them! He needs to know he’s apart of a family that’s still breathing!” 

“You just don’t understand.”

“And neither will he.” 

Harry slept on the sofa that night. But, two years later when Ginny brought up changing my name in secret, I told her that if we did we’d keep it between us. So it’s a secret between us, and in a way I almost see her as my mother. Harry is more of an older friend that helped me out a while ago and is married to Ginny. 

That being said, I’m probably closer to Harry. I got a job near the Ministry of Magic along with the joke shop and we have had great conversations on our way to work. Every saturday we duel and practice magic, and every sunday we play quidditch. But the relationship isn’t the same. If anything George is closer to a father.

 

I’ve arrived at the owlery and they greet me like one of their own. I turn my face to a beak and trill at them. I know I’m not allowed in here, and anyone who wants to complain is welcome to kick me out, but for now I’m content to break the rules. I’m stroking a barn owl with a snowy preening my hair when Filch catches me. How he is still creeping around I'll never know. I don't buy that whole squib thing. He's staying alive somehow.

Instead I go to Myrtle's bathroom and start on patronus practice. It’s easy enough to get a small glow. It’s big enough to keep me at least safe if a dementor ever sought me out as lunch, but four hours into it I still don’t have that telling shape that Harry mentioned.

Myrtle’s ignored me this whole time for unknown reasons but I’m not complaining. I return to the commons without so much a nod of acknowledgement from the other Gryffindors. When I get to the room however Christopher gives me a wide eyes expression. I still have the beak. “Oops” I apologize. 

He laughs, “So you’re the beak face that Myrtle came crying to Filch about!” well that’s one mystery solved. 

“Yeah, it wasn’t my intention to scare her, but I must have forgotten to change it after playing with the owls.”

“You and flying man." Owls to my obsession with flying; Interesting jump. "Speaking of which, are you going to try out for Quidditch? Nate graduated.” Christopher’s from the states and I like hearing his accent. 

First year I tried to join, I was willing to take any position but the captain thought I would be a great seeker. I was good, but during a game against Ravenclaw I gave up on the chase for the snitch to catch one of Ravenclaw’s chasers that had been knocked of his broom by a bludger. If I hadn’t they would have fallen one hundred feet. On the other hand we might not have lost the game. After that a Gryffindor beater named Nate, let every bludger hit me and even knocked some my way. During one of the last games a bludger clocked me in the head. I was out for 3 days and decided that Quidditch wasn't worth working with him.

The idea of re-joining the team is one that fills every crevice of my mind. I can already picture the view from my broom and feel the wind as it billows around me.

“So ya going to try out or what?” I must have spaced out.

“Heck yeah!”

“I guess I’ll see you there then.” He climbs into bed flashing a big grin before inserting earbuds.

He’s a muggle born if I remember correctly. The only experience he’d have had on a broom would have been the two day class last year. It should be interesting. But I might have just made my first friend.

I fall asleep easily knowing there’s at least one person willing to talk to me.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up groggy I feel like I’ve overslept. I glance around to find the room empty and patches of light dotted around.

I yawn. Shit. Tryouts are early morning before the first class!

As quickly as possible I pull on my uniform and sprint down the stairs. So much for being a potential friend. Why the heck didn’t Christopher wake me?

I run through the Hufflepuff ghost sending chills to my core. I’m out on the field in record time still shivering from the encounter. The tryouts are still strapping on protective gear.

 

I suit up and rush to grab a broom. They’re ancient. Well antique at least, they’re an old model but they look brand new. The uniform the captain wears is dated too and I don’t recognise him at all. Confused as can be I check the garb of the other team members. They all look like they stepped out of an old photo. 

“Alright everybody, today is judgement day. You’ll prove to me that you’re worth my time and the team that you’re worth trusting. We need to fill some of our first strings as well as bench positions. If you are chosen your position is NOT final. I reserve the right to switch you with another member on occasion or cut you completely. Get in lines we are going to test your flying then weed you out further as we go along.” 

I scan the tryouts for Christopher who is nowhere to be found. Two more before it’s my turn. The first is rocky and the broom is slow. Some of that can be attributed to the broom model but it’s still bad. The second is fair, quick and agile but not overly impressive. The goal of the exercise is to catch the balls they throw into the air and toss them near a peg randomly placed on the field. I’ve done this exact drill with Harry more than once so I’m feeling fairly confident despite the first three scores of 6 caught with 2 within 10ft of the peg, 5 caught with 3 near the peg, and 3 caught with 3 near the peg. 

 

 

I launch myself into the air and wait, focusing on movement. To my right. I dive to the first one as the second goes up. Catch, sight, toss, and move on to the next one repeat. I hear the second and 4th ding on the peg at the same time. The three tossing have sped up and made the balls harder to get too but I’m keeping up. The eighth one I almost drop and forget to throw it as I rocket to the next one. High in the air I catch the ninth ball at least 100ft right above the peg. I drop both orbs and pass them as I plummet to the ground, the last ball hasn’t been tossed yet and it sits in the hand of a dark haired, oddly familiar, boy with round glasses and a smug expression. I had planned to take it right out of his hand but the other boys tipped him off and last second he throws it as far as he can. I do a hairpin turn so that he has to jump out of the way and mold myself to the broom. I catch it and take half a victory lap for causing the utter surprise on Mr.Smug’s face before gently placing the last one on top of the peg. Ha. 10 caught with 7 within 10ft of the peg, Harry would complain that I could do better, but I’m gonna blame the broom.

The team greets me, I don’t recognise a single one of them. Slapping me on the back and offering congratulations as they lead me off the field to the captain. I was on this team less than a year ago, why don’t I recognise any of them? The next group is already tossing balls for the next tryout. 

“That was bloody brilliant!”, Glasses says. He looks like Harry but that’s not exactly why he’s familiar.

His friend, is a little more laid back, “That was impressive, why is this the first time you tried out?”

“It’s not.” I respond confused.

“Are you from another school or house then? Pretty sure I would remember you. If not by that display over there, your blue hair is a bit unique.” the third boy, is taller then I am and seems to have an air of reason where the others are more brash. He’s scribbling notes of my performance in an old score book. Our eyes are the same.

“Yeah what’s your name?” glasses interrupts my thoughts.

“Teddy.”

“Like Teddy Bear? You’re parent’s named you that? I’m so sorry.” Glasses teases. Jerk, I like my name.

“It’s Theodore actually. But blue hair doesn’t fit it too well so I go by Teddy. Sorry it doesn’t live up.” 

“I’m just teasing you mate. Teddy’s a fine name for cute plush.”

The laid back one, who I’ve now decided is just tired, ignores his friend, “I’ve always liked the name Theo, mind if I call you that? It’s a little more up with the times. I’m Sirius by the way. This is James and the one with the book is Remus. You’re a shoe in for the team by the way.”

“Thanks. Nice to meet you. Theo wouldn’t hurt my feelings too much I guess.” I’m still ecstatic about doing well, but something is off.

The first drill is almost over and the captain is heading our way. “That was good. Could have been better but we will work on that. What position do you usually play? And why’d you take so long to tryout?” 

Just as I open my mouth, James answers for me. “Darren, this is Theo, he say’s he tried out last year.” 

“Riiiiiight.” Darren’s disbelief is blatant.

I give up. “I tried out for a league team but was injured before they made the final cut. I’ve played all positions but I feel most useful as a seeker or a beater.” Half lies make great cover ups. I had tried out for the league team but that was with scouts that came to the school, and I received a letter to come to the finally cut but after my accident Ginny wouldn’t let me on a broom for months.

“Perfect. If you make it through the rest of tryouts you’d make a fair beater or substitute seeker. Afraid Potter has already claimed that spot though.” he says nodding towards James who’s as proud as a peacock. James Potter. Holy Hob Goblins. He can’t be. James, Sirius, and Re…. “Keep it up newbie.Tryouts continue after lunch.” Darren Claps me on the shoulder interrupting my thoughts.

“James! James! Lilly came to ...to watch the tryouts .” puffs a blond boy. He’s short and seems to be James’ fan boy.

James shouts out, “Thanks Peter!” before running off in the direction the boy came from. 

He stops short of a gorgeous redhead who smiles politely at first, though you can tell she’d rather be somewhere else. Sure enough, she walks away. Lilly was Harry’s mom’s name right? 

“Want to join us for lunch?” Remus asks. Sirius looks like the walking dead but tries to smile encouraging anyway.

“Sure. But I promised Hagrid I would visit him sometime today and now seems as good of a time as any.”

“You know Hagrid?” Sirius asks perking up a bit.

“Doesn’t everyone?”

“Well yeah but not everyone knows him well enough to visit him.” 

“Well I’ve known him for as long as I can remember. So I’ll meet you all there?”

“Sure. Don’t let Fang eat you though.”

I nod and head over to the Gryffindor lockers to stash my gear and return the broom. 

 

I hope the lie wasn’t too obvious, but I do need to see Hagrid. Seeing a face I know well will confirm my suspicions. I decide to avoid panicking til then.

 

I force myself to walk down the path to Hagrids hut. About half way there I run across the same Lily, James was harassing earlier.

 

She and raven haired boy with sour expression are working on potions notes. I have every intention of continuing past them without incident but she hears me and turns. She has bright green eyes that force you to meet them. 

 

“Hey. You’re the boy from tryouts aren’t you? The one that nearly smacked James with your broom?” She asks?The boy beside her snickers. If James is always so intense I don’t blame him, I’d snicker too.

“Yeah. That wasn’t on purpose though. I blame him for the sudden throw.”

“I wouldn’t blame you if it was on purpose.” She says, smiling sweetly. 

“I bet you wouldn’t. He did seem to corner you at the field. Why were you there anyway?”

“I wanted to see what the team was going to look like this year. See the new recruits practice before the polishing. Though you seem to be shiny already.” Was that a compliment, flirting, or just a well phrased comment? I can never tell. “And I needed to talk to Remus.”

The name sparks my purpose again.

“Sorry you didn’t get to him. Maybe at class later. I’ve got to go talk to Hagrid before I forget again. It was nice meeting you” I call over my shoulder, not waiting for a reply. Now my heart is pounding. 

‘Calm DOWN! It’s probably just a coincidence.’ I knock on the door and hold my breath. I hear footsteps from within but refuse to breath again until I know. 

I’m going to be blue in the face too if he doesn’t hurry. 

Hagrid opens the door with a familiar smile. The good news: It’s definitely him. The bad news: He looks considerably younger. I want to throw up. 

His face takes on a look of concern. Speaking of my face turning blue. I haven’t breathed yet. I let out the air I was holding and wait to lose the smurfness. Sometimes being a metamorphmagus is a pain in the butt.

“Hi, um, Hagrid. I uh, was wondering if you needed an assistant in taking care of the grounds and animals and such. And uh… if you had a newspaper?” It has come to my attention that I didn’t prepare for the eventuality that my theory might be right.

 

Chapter 3

 

“What’d you do?” He asks one eyebrow cocked. He let’s fang go.

“Nothing that I know of. I want learn about the mysteries of Hogwarts. And I love animals magical and otherwise. I hope to work with them someday.” I hadn’t realised that myself but it does sound perfect. Fang is licking my hand and I tickle behind his ears and under his jaw like he loves. He’s cute as a puppy. God he’s an old dog in my time. Oh crap, is this my time now? A part of be really wants to panic, but it’s just not an option with Fang; I stroke the bridge of his nose in appreciation of his calming effect and he leans up against me.

“If it’s alright with Dumbledore and Mcgonagall; it’s fine with me and Fang.”

“Great. I will warn you I am also going to be on the Quidditch team. Um, can I get that paper?” So Dumbledore is the Headmaster?

“Oh yeah.” He disappears within the house and returns with a crumples newspaper. 

Yep, it’s almost 50 years ago. I wonder if Tonks is even alive yet. It’s weird to think about. Do I have to be careful about disrupting things like potentially ruining the James and Lily eventuality causing Harry to not be born meaning Remus would never meet Tonks and I would never be born? Or do I just go with it, because for this to happen it’s already happened and altering would change things? I hate time travel. I figure that if my existence in this time frame hasn’t already destroyed the future, I’m not going to exert free will to change the future at this point because it’s already happened, so I’ll just go about life like a normal person. My brain hurts. 

 

“Thanks. I’m going to go talk to Dumbledore about it then. See ya around Hagrid.” I say as I return the paper and shake his hand. It’s so weird to not just hug him.

 

From the way Harry talks about him, Dumbledore should both accept the oddity of the situation and help.

 

As I walk back to the castle I wrack my brain for possible encounters with the sands of time. Maybe being a metamorphmagus allowed me an unstable hold on the very dimension that I was born into. 

The ears pop up disproving that theory. Unstable in all dimensions maybe? I could be a time jumper or…

“Why hello again.” I was so busy theorizing and avoiding panicking that I forgot to take a different rout. “How is Hagrid?”

“Oh, he’s good.” I say still walking. 

“That’s good. I was going to ask, do you have Divination with Trelawney after lunch?"

"Uh yeah sure." I'm kinda in a rush lady.

"Well you should be my partner. We're learning to read tea leaves."

"Oh my Merlin! TEA! That's it! You're bloody brilliant! I could kiss you! Thank you Lily! I've got to go but I'll see you there as soon as I'm done with Dumbledore!" I jog off buzzing with the knowledge of at least the beginning of the problem. I'm as animated as a cartoon character. I must look ridiculous, but I can't find it in me to care.


	3. Chapter 3

“What’d you do?” He asks one eyebrow cocked. He let’s fang go.

“Nothing that I know of. I want learn about the mysteries of Hogwarts. And I love animals magical and otherwise. I hope to work with them someday.” I hadn’t realised that myself but it does sound perfect. Fang is licking my hand and I tickle behind his ears and under his jaw like he loves. He’s cute as a puppy. God he’s an old dog in my time. Oh crap, is this my time now? A part of be really wants to panic, but it’s just not an option with Fang; I stroke the bridge of his nose in appreciation of his calming effect and he leans up against me.

“If it’s alright with Dumbledore and Mcgonagall; it’s fine with me and Fang.”

“Great. I will warn you I am also going to be on the Quidditch team. Um, can I get that paper?” So Dumbledore is the Headmaster?

“Oh yeah.” He disappears within the house and returns with a crumples newspaper. 

Yep, it’s almost 50 years ago. I wonder if Tonks is even alive yet. It’s weird to think about. Do I have to be careful about disrupting things like potentially ruining the James and Lily eventuality causing Harry to not be born meaning Remus would never meet Tonks and I would never be born? Or do I just go with it, because for this to happen it’s already happened and altering would change things? I hate time travel. I figure that if my existence in this time frame hasn’t already destroyed the future, I’m not going to exert free will to change the future at this point because it’s already happened, so I’ll just go about life like a normal person. My brain hurts. 

 

“Thanks. I’m going to go talk to Dumbledore about it then. See ya around Hagrid.” I say as I return the paper and shake his hand. It’s so weird to not just hug him.

 

From the way Harry talks about him, Dumbledore should both accept the oddity of the situation and help.

 

As I walk back to the castle I wrack my brain for possible encounters with the sands of time. Maybe being a metamorphmagus allowed me an unstable hold on the very dimension that I was born into. 

The ears pop up disproving that theory. Unstable in all dimensions maybe? I could be a time jumper or…

“Why hello again.” I was so busy theorizing and avoiding panicking that I forgot to take a different rout. “How is Hagrid?”

“Oh, he’s good.” I say still walking. 

“That’s good. I was going to ask, do you have Divination with Trelawney after lunch?"

"Uh yeah sure." I'm kinda in a rush lady.

"Well you should be my partner. We're learning to read tea leaves."  
"Oh my Merlin! TEA! That's it! You're bloody brilliant! I could kiss you! Thank you Lily! I've got to go but I'll see you there as soon as I'm done with Dumbledore!" I jog off buzzing with the knowledge of at least the beginning of the problem. I'm as animated as a cartoon character. I must look ridiculous, but I can't find it in me to care.


	4. Chapter 4

I reach the eagle leading to Dumbledore's office and the stairway is closed. This is new to me. Mcgonagall never closed off her office.

Then again from what little I know about him. Dumbledore has secrets that he'd want to keep locked away.

At some point during my musing, an ancient man with a long gray beard and twinkling eyes snuck up behind me.

"Beautiful bird isn't it?" He asks, clearly amused with himself.

I don't answer, Albus Dumbledore, I wonder if he knows how much Harry admires him. Correction: I wonder if he will know him much Harry admired him. Harry isn't born yet, duh.

"I believe, you have something to ask me?"

Is it obvious I'm in the wrong time? "How... How did you know?" I ask open mouthed.

"That not the question I was expecting." He chuckles. 

When I don't say anything in return he continues, "Hagrid sent an owl. I’ll admit I didn't expect you for a while though.” 

“Oh well I yeah I was really excited about it. I also had a couple of questions about time turners and the sand within them.”

“That’s an odd combination. Shall we discuss it in my office?” He whispers to the bird and the statue rotates spiraling into the air, revealing a stairway. Was it just me or did he say gummy wands as the password?

I follow taking in the differences as we go. Mcgonagall had more lighting, more pictures, and the occasional inspirational quote along the way. The house points and what they did to get them there at what time were on a running tally. Here the walls are stone and that's it.

His office on the other hand seems a bit more fantastic. More doodads less books. And Dumbledore has a beautiful Phoenix perched next to his desk.

"Sit down my boy and tell me what's on your mind. I must say I don't remember admitting a metamorphmagus."

"We'll that's just it sir. You haven't yet." I figure blunt is the best way to go about this. "I'm fairly sure I've time jumped somehow. In the future Mcgonagall gave my aunt a time turner and I think that some of the sands of time fell into my tea yesterday. I went to bed 50 years in the future and woke up here. I don't know if when I fall asleep I'll return or if I'm stuck here. I tried out for the house team this morning, that's when I first figured out time was a bit wonky and then seeing a Hagrid and Fang so young confirmed it. Also if I'm stuck here I would love to work with Hagrid doing grounds keeping and working with the animals." I sit ridged trying not to have some sort of metamorphmagus outburst. 

He and I stare in silence for a long while. "Fascinating. I believe you my boy Mcgonagall is the expert on time turners, but I will make arrangements you to live here on a need to basis. And you may work with Hagrid so long as you also help out madam pomfrey on the weekends. If you get to the future come see Mcgonagall and I. Now what year are you in your time?” 

“I’m a 6th year.” Ok, so this is a lie; but if I have to live through 5th year potions twice I will use my powers for evil. 

“Alright then I will set you up with a bed in the infirmary and another in Gryffindor. What additional study elective do you want to take? Your options are potions, DADA, divination, herbology, rotational, or rare beasts.”

“I think I’ll do rare beasts and touch in on DADA every now and then. I’d like to work with dragons, but I’d also like to master my patronus by the end of the month too.” Is it just me or is this all too easy?

“Alright I’ll arrange for that. I’m going to need you to pay your way a bit though in the infirmary. Here is your schedule and housing I’ll take care of the rest later. Now hurry along to Divination.”

“Thank you sir. I’ll talk to McGonagall when I get the chance.” And with that I’m skipping down the spiral starecase.

Divination should be with Hufflepuff; that should be interesting if I wasn’t so bloody annoying I might have ended up there. Actually the sorting hat took an unnecessary amount of time placing me.

“The brains for Ravenclaw but you’re too humble for that to adventurous. Hufflepuff maybe? You’re mother was from there you know, and you’ve got the heart for it too. But theres an ornery streak that simply doesn’t fit the dear badgers. I’m guessing you know George fairly well. Leadership and competitiveness, Slytherin? Ah but that compassion and laziness doesn’t suit the snakes. We could put you on rotation let you run around in a rainbow."  
"Pick one will you?!"  
"But you’d do well in all of them, you’d certainly make a splash. And you do enjoy putting on a show. Gryffindor is an option. Brave and adventurous for sure; but you look before you leap don’t you? Still your decisions lean towards suicidal more often as not. I mean that in the nicest way and I’m sure it’s a side effect of you’re proximity to Mr.Potter. Still dragons are not fluffy puppies. I’d say you have enough Weasley in you to qualify. LETS GO WITH GRYFFINDOR!!!”

Thank god I wasn’t the last kid. The sorry excuse for a rag still took over half an hour before I started to take him off and he was forced to choose. Maybe I made him choose too soon and that's why I don’t quite fit in. I’ve often considered sampling the other houses just for funzzies...... Ok so I have a couple of times.   
Through most of my second year I spent half my time as a Slytherin named Cole with blond hair and green eyes. It went better but not by much. I had a cold the last month of school and I was found out after sneezing in herbology and switching back and forth between my usual look and Cole.


	5. Chapter 5

I make it to divination and scan the room from the doorway desperate for an empty seat. The only one is across from Lily. Oh yeah I said I’d be her partner. As silently as I can I take my seat earning me woeful look from James. I feel like I’m intruding. I’d bet money she saved the seat for me so she wouldn’t have to sit next to him.

“Hey. You never told me your name. James called you Theo though. Is that right?” Lily whispers while the Divination teacher harasses a pair of Hufflepuffs across the room.

“That’s what he plans to call me anyway. My name is Theodore, but I usually shorten it to Teddy not “Theo.””

“I like Teddy better anyway. It’s cute.”

“Theo is just too stiff. Teddy just sounds more fun.” Why have tea with dregs at the bottom? Who figured out that this was a valid way to read someone?

“What do you think you’re going to play on the team?” she smiles leaning over her tea that I just poured. This is dangerous. I wish she’d just drink it before something bad happens. Not to mention I want this class over with.

“I don’t know. Probably a beater or chaser. I’m most familiar with seeker though, so it will be a little weird to play beater when I haven’t in so long. But I don’t think I’m beating out Potter for seeker and beater will at least be engaging. Plus being a beater is a rewarding job because you know that know matter what the outcome, you worked your butt off protecting your friends.” I plug my nose and finish my cup of tea in two gulps. The dregs left are an unintelligible blob. I see confusion and possible indigestion in my future. That tea was awful.

“That’s kind of beautiful. To find fulfillment in protecting others.” Was that what I thought it was?

“I guess it is. In some ways it seems like a lot of pressure in some ways literally, having your teammates lives on your hands. If that’s the position I get I’m going to have to work on building muscle and my speed, it’s going to take more practice than any other.” I groan.

“Oh I think you have plenty of muscle.” She smiles sweetly and bats her eyelashes. Crap. That was definitely flirting. Right?

She waves at Remus walking in late. Same look same smile; so maybe not flirting. I hate girls. Make it a little more obvious would you? I’d like to know where I stand. If nothing else so I can prepare.

Remus walks up and sits down between us. He’s two feet from me. This is the first time in my memory we’ve been this close to him. First time I’ve been less than 6ft from my father. First time I didn’t have to weave through head markers and stone crosses to get that close.

I tend to pride myself on not letting my parent’s death be a factor in my life. One of those, ‘they were never there so why does it matter if they’re not now’, kind of things. I’ve barely ever even recognised them as my parents. But that doesn’t stop the realization, they hyperawareness of his proximity or the feeling in my throat.

There’s a part of me that wants to recognise him as my dad. To acknowledge the similarities in our eyes, our stature our smiles. Thank Merlin I look more like Tonks or this might be awkward.

The other half can’t help but see him as a school boy sitting in Divination. It’s still weird, but he’s just another kid suffering through the class, choking down tea.

“Teddy right? That was bloody brilliant what you did on the field today. Don’t tell anyone but you beat James’ high score.” His smile is genuine and I appreciate the compliment wholeheartedly. One side is painfully aware that my father just complimented me for the first time; I could make him proud of me. The other side can see being really good friends with this stranger. Because that’s basically what he is, a stranger. 

I really need to pick a side for my brains sake.

“Maybe you’re up for that Seeker job after all Teddy.” Lily jokes adding a wink for emphasis. Why can’t I wink?

“Thanks man. We’ll battle for it later I’m sure.”

“You’re going to share why you didn’t get on that league team, along with some war stories, some time.” Remus says taking another sip of tea and grimacing in response.

“Heck yeah, I’ve got some that will crack you up! Others are closer to war stories, like you said. The league one is a bit of both.”

“I can’t wait.” .He’s nicer than I expected. “Oh, by the way, James wanted to ask you to join the team unofficially for a practice scrimmage with Slytherin after classes.” Remus says smiling at me as he subtly pours the tea into a nearby plant. I think I saw the poor thing wilt a little.

“Sure, I’m in. Put me anywhere.” 

“Cool, we’ll find out where you’ll fit best. Maybe even let you play for Slytherin for a bit so see how dangerous you actually are.” To be honest I kind of like the idea so long as I get to play Slytherin Seeker and take on James. “Alright, I’m going to take my tea slop to Serious and see if he can make sense of this blob.” 

After he’s left, Lily turns to me her eyes glowing with excitement, “A practice scrimmage? Can I come?”


End file.
